Found, Lost and Found Again
by OretaTsubasaDe
Summary: After living with the thought of her lost love years ago, Izumi is in despair, until she sees him again. But he doesn’t remember her...or anything else about their past. Takumi.
1. Do You Remember Me?

This is based on something that happened to me, as eerie as it may be.

Summary: After living with the thought of her lost love years ago, Izumi is in despair, until she sees him again. But he doesn't remember her…or anything. Takumi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and I don't think I ever will.

**

* * *

Nine Years Ago**

Izumi was smiling, talking to her friends. Suddenly, something soft brushed up against her cheek. She looked over, seeing one of the boys running away. What was that? He didn't…do something, did he? She shook her head. Maybe her hair just blew on her cheek. The blonde smiled. Yeah, that was it…

Now, Izumi didn't normally like reading time, but at least she got to talk to other people. Since they were only seven at the time, they didn't…have relationships. But every day, two students were assigned to read a book to each other. And today, Izumi had to read to Akechi.

Akechi was a nice kid, but it seemed that most of the other kids didn't like him. Who knew why…? Izumi didn't know either, but he was cool. He had soft crimson eyes that could look fierce if he wanted them to, but at the same time, they could be soft and caring. He had dark chestnut hair that was slightly frayed and curled a bit. And he looked gentle, delicate…easily broken.

Izumi smiled as the pair sat down on the mat, getting out a book each. "Okay, I'll start." She smiled at him, tilting her head down so she could see the book rested in her lap. Small golden strands fell forward as she tilted her head. He nodded at her, "Ahem. 'One day there was a….'"

Akechi smiled, brushing some loose strands so he could see her face, "I like you."

Izumi looked up at him, "B-But this is about a donkey…" she said in a confused tone. That was an unexpected thing to happen. Izumi wasn't _naturally_ clueless…it's just that he took her by surprise. Because she had just said 'and the horse said to the donkey…' and Akechi cut in, saying 'I like you'? _That's_ what confused Izumi.

She blinked in confusion at him. What did he mean, he liked her? They were seven. He probably didn't know what liking was. But Izumi took a look at the now saddened boy. She felt guilty. He had told her that he liked her, and she told him about a donkey. It didn't seem right.

Akechi hung his head.

Izumi smiled at him. "I…like you too." Okay, so it wasn't the _best_ thing to say, but she had to make him feel better. Besides, she could learn to really like him, over time, couldn't she?

"Really?" he asked, looking at her with hope. See, that look in his eye…Izumi couldn't refuse that. She nodded, "Yay!" he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. That's when Izumi realized; Akechi was the boy running away after something hit her cheek. He probably kissed her on the cheek and ran away before.

But he was seven, how did he know how to express his feelings like this? It seemed weird.

After a few weeks, Izumi really did discover she had feelings for Akechi, and he had already considered them 'together'. And they sat under the shade of the tall building while everyone else ran around and played.

"Look, Izu!" Akechi exclaimed, standing in an awkward position. He was standing straight, but his upper body was bent forward, and on the back of his neck…a bright red apple. He was balancing it on the back of his neck. He lifted his neck so that he could see her.

Izumi looked over at him. "Akechi, only soccer players do that."

Akechi nodded "I know. I wanna be one."

"You? You're crazy…" Izumi shook her head at him, "I'm hungry; give me the apple."

"Here," he gave her a new apple from the basket. Izumi smiled, biting into it.

Soon, he took the apple off the back of his neck, taking a bite and sitting beside Izumi.

Izumi smiled, putting her apple core in the plastic bag, and then picked up a fresh one. She tossed it at an overhead tree, but missed, causing the apple to land in the middle of the street.

Akechi glared at her, "Don't waste apples." He scolded. He got up, running to the streets to get it back.

Izumi noticed something, "Akechi, look out!" she screamed at the white van heading his way. He didn't notice. She shut her eyes tight, so she wouldn't see what happened. She heard a scream and that was all...

**Present**

"Hello? Izumi? You in there?" a hand waved in front of the blonde's face. Startled, she jumped back a bit; her jade orbs open in shock.

"Yeah, what?" she asked, turning toward her friend.

Kouji tilted back, "Nothing…are you working?" he asked, looking down at her blank paper, "y'know, just because we're temporarily in another class, doesn't mean that you can fool around."

Izumi glared at him, "Yes, mother…" she quipped, "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" the Minamoto boy inquired.

Izumi and Kouji were sent to a class, of people the same grade in their school. But, she noticed someone in the corner of the room, trying to do a dance move with some bigger kid. This 'someone' had calm crimson eyes that could be vicious, but at the same time, they could be soft and caring. He had dark chestnut hair that was slightly frayed and curled a bit. And he looked gentle, delicate…easily broken. Familiar? Akechi.

Izumi stood up from her seat, ignoring Kouji's question, going over to this Akechi and his friend.

When she got to him, immediately, he looked at her and smirked.

"Akechi?" Izumi asked in hope.

The boy gave her a look, as if she were crazy. He also raised a brow at her, like she was out of her mind.

The bigger boy came back, "Yo, Takuya, let's go, man," he said, "gotta finish the dance."

Takuya nodded, giving Izumi one more look like she were crazy, then followed the bigger boy, "Right…coming, Junpei." He said, confused at the girl.

Izumi stood there in shock. After all these years…he came back. But he had a different name…and he didn't remember her…

* * *

End of chapter one. Now, this _did_ happen to me, and I was freaked out by it. But the names were changed. Really, Cody isn't a Japanese name… And don't worry, Akechi isn't _that_ important.

Okay, go review now please!


	2. Weird Feeling

Disclaimer: (Takes out book of things I own) Nope, no Digimon.

* * *

You all remember what happened last chapter, right? Do I _really _have to do this? Fine, I'll do it anyways… 

"_Akechi?" Izumi asked in hope. _

_The boy gave her a look, as if she were crazy. He also raised a brow at her, like she were a retard. _

_The bigger boy came back, "Yo, Takuya, let's go, man," he said, "gotta finish the dance."_

_Takuya nodded, giving Izumi one more look like she were crazy, then followed the bigger boy, "Right…coming, Junpei." He said, confused at the girl. _

_Izumi stood there in shock. After all these years…he came back. But he had a different name…and he didn't remember her…_

* * *

"Excuse me, miss, you have to sit down." The teacher told her gently. Izumi looked around; everyone else was sitting down and the teacher was about to start. She hated this. 

"I'm sorry, sir." Izumi apologized quickly, brushing a golden strand behind her ear with a sunny smile. She made her way back over to Kouji, sitting beside her blue haired friend.

Kouji leaned over to Izumi, "Who was that?" he asked with a slight hint of anger in his voice and in his eyes. She looked at her friend.

Izumi's emerald eyes looked confused as she lightly batted her lashes in utter perplexity, "Kouji, that was the teacher." She said wholly.

The navy-haired boy shook his head and grunted rudely, "Not him, Izu, I know who _he_ is. I meant that guy you were talking to earlier."

Izumi looked forward again as she lightly tapped the end of her pencil to her pencil in a beat, "Well, I thought he was someone I knew before…turns out he's not."

"Did you get his name?" Kouji asked, slightly concerned, leaning over to see her face which was away from him.

"Takuya." Izumi replied softly, like it was something she'd been saying all her life. For some reason, his name left…some kind of intriguing feeling in her mouth. He wasn't Akechi, so was she allowed to fall in love with him?

Hah.

That was stupid. She barely knew him and she already developed a soft spot for him.

She felt like she knew him all her life, possibly because he was so much like Akechi. So did that mean that she only had a fondness of Takuya because he reminded her of Akechi?

That seemed like liking someone for the wrong reasons.

But still…

He _could_ be Akechi; maybe he just didn't want to remember her.

* * *

Takuya stared at the blonde girl. Why did she call him Akechi? Was that her way of sneezing or something? 

He didn't even get her name. That was probably because he had thought she was crazy at the time.

Well, he was _going_ to get her name, but _Junpei_ had to go and ruin everything.

But Takuya didn't find that big of a reason to get upset. It wasn't like he was flirting with her, almost got her number, _then_ Junpei ruined everything.

Takuya grinned. There, he found the glass full.

If Takuya was known for anything besides his interest in sports, it was his optimism.

Takuya felt something in his stomach tighten when the girl glanced over at him. Crap…what was he supposed to do?

His lips curled into a smirk – a devilish smirk at that.

The emerald-eyed girl merely shook her head at him, then looked back at her paper, writing something down. Then her navy-haired guy friend leaned over to check her work, and nodded with a smile.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Takuya!" the teacher snapped.

The brunet gulped, looking upward at the teacher. "Yes, sir?"

"What's the answer?"

Takuya remained silent. He knew that his teacher would back off if he just stayed quiet.

"Ugh…" his teacher sighed, "fine, someone else?"

Hah. That always worked.

* * *

Junpei stared at his friend in wonder. Takuya was smart, everyone knew that. So then…why wasn't he able to answer the question? Did something happen to him? Was he hiding something? Was it the stupid dance they had to do for drama and dance class? 

Well, Junpei hated that assignment too, but that didn't mean you had to act stupid.

Was it something about today? The only thing different about today was those two kids in the corner that had been sent there. But that was stupid.

"Dismissed!" the teacher yelled.

Junpei stood up, about to walk over to Takuya but he saw that his brunet friend had gone over to the blonde girl and the navy-haired boy.

He growled. _Stupid Takuya…_

* * *

Izumi sighed, landing her chin in her palm. 

Kouji looked over at her. "You're done?" he asked, moving his eyes towards the paper. He frowned, "You didn't finish the definitions…" he said flatly.

Izumi sighed again; there was no point in arguing with Kouji. You'd always lose, "All right, Kouji, I get it." She looked back down at her paper, beginning to write the stupid definitions when she noticed a shadow blocking the light from falling on her paper. She looked up, "T-Takuya?" she stuttered.

Takuya smirked down at her. "See, it's not fair that you know my name and I don't know yours."

The blonde rolled her eyes, huffing out another sigh, "I'm Izumi…Orimoto."

He grinned, "You already know me, but I'm Takuya…Kanbara."

Kouji squinted at Takuya. _Now_ he remembered him! He was always at the soccer games with Kouji.

Takuya then looked at Kouji, "Hey, Kou," he grinned, "no twin today?"

The navy-haired boy glanced up at the brunet, "Kouichi's out sick, remember?"

Said brunet slapped a palm to his forehead, "Oh yeah…I forgot. He was cool."

Kouji raised a brow, "And I'm not?"

"Not at all." Takuya said plainly.

Izumi giggled when she saw the look on Kouji's face; a look of hatred.

Takuya grinned again, "Y'know I'm just kidding, Kou." He jerked a hand in Kouji's hair, messing it up.

Kouji swatted his hand away, then fixed his hair. "Yeah, yeah, Takuya."

Izumi stood up, taking her stuff. "Well, me and Kouji have gotta get going. Bye…Kanbara." She said, walking out the door.

"Ouch." Takuya muttered after her.

Kouji sighed and followed the blonde.

Takuya stood there, staring at the door until Junpei came over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Rejected…" Junpei said in a joking way, "let's go, buddy."

Takuya sighed; nothing else to do, "Fine, fine…" he said as he and Junpei walked out of the room.

* * *

Izumi stormed down the hallways. Suddenly, she leaned against the wall, hoping for support, but got none. She slid down until her knees were upright in front of her. She couldn't believe him!

* * *

End of that… 

I didn't really feel like writing fan fiction today, but I did it anyways…that's why this chapter is so short and weird. I'm just depressed today…

I really don't like updating if there are so few reviews and so many hits. Feels weird...

Okay, you can review now.


	3. Friends and Love Crazy Friends

Disclaimer: (still holding book of things I own) Digimon still isn't in here, ya know…

I'm not gonna do that 'what happened in the last chapter' thing…unless you guys want me to. Tell me if ya do.

Okay, the thing about the last chapter with Takuya, Junpei and their little dance...well, I thought I mentioned it in Junpei's side. It was an assignment. Yeah, I got the same assignment once...I got a 75 on it, but meh, what can ya do? And in the first chapter, I said that this was based on something that happened to me (but I'm changing some of it, of course) and...yeah, when I saw him, that's what my 'Akechi' was doing. (Though I already said that his name was Cody...)

Shutting up. You can read the story now...

* * *

Kouji looked down at his blonde friend, "C'mon, Izu, we gotta go to my soccer practice." He pressed, kicking at her shoe. 

Izumi's head was buried in her hands. So Takuya can pretend to not be Akechi, then try flirting with her? Izumi lifted her head, "Can Hikari come?"

"She's already coming. Daisuke convinced her." Kouji shrugged, taking another kick at her shoe.

"Will you stop doing that?" Izumi asked, irritated.

Kouji smirked, "Then get up!"

Izumi grumbled some things under her breath, getting up and dusting off her olive green skirt. She noticed Hikari walking in the hallway, running over to her brunette friend. "Hika!" she exclaimed.

Hikari looked over at her, "Hey Izu." She greeted, smiling.

Kouji grunted. _Tche…girls…_ he scoffed in his head, stowing his hands into his pockets.

"Y'know that guy Takuya's looking for you, right?" Hikari asked, jerking a thumb over her shoulder.

"What! What the hell for?" Izumi asked, annoyed as she put her hands on her hips.

Hikari shrugged, "I dunno, but he said he thought you were kinda cute."

Izumi folded her arms over her chest, "Jerk." She uttered out.

The brunette blinked, "That's not what Daisuke told me what happened in science."

_Daisuke was in that class? Meh…must've missed him._ Izumi said to herself, "Well, what did he say then?"

"He said you guys were talking to each other and staring at each other during class." Hikari said flatly.

The emerald-eyed girl sighed, "So? I talk to Kouji. Doesn't mean I like him like him."

Hikari flipped a hand down at Izumi, "Well, you know Daisuke; always stretching the truth."

"No, I don't know Daisuke as well as you do, Hika." Izumi smirked.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Hikari replied. (A/N: Sorry for the Dakari… I can stop and never bring it up for the rest of the fic…don't hit me!)

Kouji grunted rudely again and strode over to the pair, "You guys coming or not?"

"We're coming, Kouji." Izumi sighed, throwing her head back in exasperation, "geez… First you bother me about my work, now you bother me about your sports!"

Kouji went behind Izumi, starting to push the blonde toward the soccer field outside. Quickly, Izumi grabbed Hikari's wrist, refusing to go without her brunette friend.

"Just sit in the stands until it's over, Izu. It's not gonna kill you. Chiaki saved some seats for ya." Kouji grunted, shoving the pair over to the smiling Chiaki. Izumi turned in time to see the navy-haired boy racing down to the benches.

Izumi and Hikari exchanged looks, then sat down beside Chiaki, with Izumi going in first. Izumi looked at Chiaki from time to time, noticing that she was intently watching one of the players below. (A/N: Okay, did Chiaki end up with Terou or Katsuharu? Because I thought she was with Terou, but my friend told me she was with Katsuharu…y'know, I just thought it was Terou because Ranamon and Mercuremon spent quite a lot of time together, which are supposedly Chiaki and Terou's spirits… I'll shut up now)

Izumi also noticed that Hikari was taking quick glances at Daisuke, but Takeru was the one looking at her. (A/N: The backwards-crazy universe of mine…) Yep, when Izumi's bored, she looks to see who's looking at who and whatnot. Then she noticed the person in front of her.

"Hey, Junpei, why aren't you playing?" Izumi asked after tapping on the boy's shoulder.

Junpei turned his head to see her. _It's that girl Takuya's looking for..._ he thought to himself.

He shrugged. "I'm not _into_ soccer like these guys. I prefer basketball."

Izumi nodded, "Ah, I see…that's cool, though."

"Thanks?" Junpei uttered out, unsure of how else to answer that. Of course, it was more of a question than a normal 'thank you'.

* * *

"Izu…Izu…Izu, it's over." 

Izumi murmured something and tossed her head over.

Kouji rolled his eyes, blowing a dark strand of hair aside. Izumi's head was rested on Chiaki's shoulder, sleeping while Hikari's sleeping head was on Izumi's shoulder. Chiaki had an annoyed look on her face, her chin rested in her palm with her elbow on the hand rest.

Kouji sighed again, shaking the blonde's shoulder lightly.

"Can you get them up please?" Chiaki asked, irritated.

Kouji shot her a glare. "Why? So you could go talk to Terou? Or Katsuharu?"

"None of your business, Minamoto!" she retorted.

The navy-haired boy made a face at her, then pinched Izumi's nose in his two fingers. After a few seconds, Izumi's eyes shot open.

"What? What?" Izumi asked, suddenly alert. This also had an affect on Hikari, who sat up slowly.

"Ugh? What just happened?" Hikari asked, rubbing her eyes.

Kouji gave them both a dry look. "Takeru asked you out." He said unequivocally.

"He did?" Hikari asked confused.

"No, of course not." Kouji replied, a taunting hint in his voice, "Oh, and here." He gave a slip of paper to Izumi.

"What's this?" she began unfolding it.

Kouji shook his head. "You're not supposed to open it now."

"Who said?" Izumi shot back.

"The guy who gave it to me."

Izumi groaned. Chiaki smiled brightly.

"You have any notes for me?" she asked.

"What, do I look like a delivery boy?" Kouji grunted.

The three girls remained silent. Kouji took that as a yes.

"All right then…" he said uneasily, "Izu, I have to go visit Kouichi, give him his homework…so I can't walk ya back."

"That's okay," Izumi smiled, shrugging lightly, "I'll walk with these two."

Chiaki and Hikari looked at each other, then at her.

"No, you're not."

"See ya."

Chiaki headed in one direction, where Terou and Katsuharu were while Hikari headed in the other direction where Daisuke and Takeru were.

Izumi sighed, "Fine! You losers!" she yelled after them.

Hikari managed to shout back, "We're not the ones stuck all alone with no one to walk back with!"

"Be that way!"

"We will!" Chiaki answered.

Izumi groaned in annoyance again. Her _friends_ were love-crazy and _she_ wasn't. This so wasn't fair…

She opened the note.

_Hey Izu._

_Since you're walking home all alone, why don't you let me walk with ya? I promise I won't hurt you. And are you avoiding me?_

_Takuya._

Izumi growled. So this was Takuya's doing?

She looked up, seeing the Kanbara boy in front of her.

"Hey! You read the note!" Takuya grinned, "Better now than when ya get home and it's useless, huh?"

Izumi nodded, "I figured…"

"So," he began, still grinning, "let's get ya home." He held his arm out to her.

Izumi eyed it, then scoffed lightly. "Don't think so."

This was gonna be one long walk home…

* * *

So…if you know who Chiaki ends up with, please tell me. See how I didn't make it direct who she's after just yet, since I don't know. And Hikari? She can either be with Daisuke or Takeru; I don't mind. Though I like Daisuke better… 

All right, go review!


	4. Familiar

Disclaimer: (still holding book of things I own) I don't think Digimon will be in here, no matter how long I hold this book, ya know…

Well, I was kinda bored, and I had just watched episode 46 in the dub where Takuya says he likes Zoe, and I kinda remembered this fic... So I decided to put the 4th chappie. Kinda fast, though... ('Kinda' is my word today P)

I'm not gonna do that 'what happened in the last chapter' thing…but to sum it up; Izumi has no choice but to walk home with Takuya. And I have decided that Chiaki goes with Terou…because Katsuharu was too busy bullying Tomoki (meanie) and their spirits spent most of their time together. Hikari, I'll leave for now… Oh yeah, and Tomoki's not here…for now. He gets to be friends with Shinya later. Shinya's cool…

* * *

Izumi brushed a hand through her golden hair, "Um…thanks for the offer, Takuya, but I…" Izumi halted at the sight of Takuya getting his puppy dog eyes, ready to use. Akechi used to do that… There was no way… it was probably a coincidence. Yeah, that was it…coincidence. 

She looked over Takuya's shoulder, seeing Hikari talking to both Daisuke and Takeru. She turned her head behind her, seeing Chiaki sending Katsuharu off with Terou looking utterly lost, blinking at her. And Kouji was off giving Kouichi his work.

Takuya was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, staring at his shoes, "Yeah…um…I can see that you're busy and stuff. So…I'll see ya 'round, buddy…right?" he said uneasily. He really had no clue what he was doing anymore.

He lowered his arm back to his side, then turned to walk away. Izumi eyes scanned over the ground rapidly, then bit on her bottom lip. This felt so familiar, in a way. The way she felt when she had hurt Akechi the first time, and how it was his fault that he was depressed.

Pure guilt.

"Takuya!" she yelled out at last. The brunet turned and looked at her again. He nodded his 'yes', telling her to continue. Izumi sighed. It was Akechi and the donkey all over again. Well, she remembered that when she first saw Takuya, she felt that he was easily broken.

She went over and linked her arm with his. Takuya looked outright lost at her movement. He blinked a few times in his confusion, hoping that she would explain this to him soon. Didn't she _just_ say she _wouldn't_ go with him? Now this? He didn't mean to use reverse psychology on her…or to make her feel like she _had_ to.

"So…" Takuya began. He could hear his own voice cracking as he spoke, "I take it you _do_ want me to walk you back?" he gulped, and cleared his throat, trying to keep himself together.

Izumi nodded diffidently. Takuya could only laugh quietly at her.

"So let's go." Takuya started walking, with Izumi staying beside because of their linked arms. Although the brunet was confused at _why_ she gave into him just like that, he couldn't help but feel a similarity or feeling in her that he easily sensed, but he couldn't pin it down as yet.

* * *

Izumi smiled to herself. She was going to give up on her theory that Takuya was Akechi. Although there were noticeable similarities, Izumi couldn't…force him to remember her like that, no matter how crushed she was that she had lost her first and best friend, who was also a possible love interest for her. She felt that because of their similarities, she could use Takuya to replace Akechi for her, so she could have her best friend back. That seemed selfish. 

Izumi was not selfish! She loved and cared about others!

Satisfied with that, Izumi smiled warmly again, subconsciously clinging tighter to Takuya's arm who merely turned his head to see her, finding that she had closed her eyes in relaxation. Again, Takuya couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hey, you mind if we just go to the marketplace? I gotta get something for my brother." Takuya asked quickly.

Izumi looked up at him, and pondered over that with considerable trepidation. She shook her head. Her mother wouldn't mind anyways. She'd just say that Izumi was 'making new friends'.

Whenever Izumi asked her mother what she meant by that, she always avoided the question, in hopes of not depressing her daughter with the memories of Akechi.

* * *

Takuya shocked Izumi by smiling genially instead of flashing her a cocky grin like he would usually do. He pulled her over to some of the stands. She loosened her grip on him, to let him browse around the items freely. He reached over and picked up a blank book, flipping through the pages with consideration. 

"Hmm, this'll do." He smiled to himself, forgetting that Izumi was right beside him.

The blonde looked over to see the book, "Huh? That's it? I doubt your brother's gonna learn something with that." She put her hands on her hips.

Takuya pushed the book into her face, "He's not gonna read it, girl, he's gonna write and draw in it." (1) He held the book about chest-high from himself so he could look down at it, "He always does that. He's just running out of books nowadays."

Izumi nodded, "I see…" she began looking through the items while Takuya rang the book up. When he was done, put the book in his bag and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"You…want something?" he asked cautiously, startling her.

She looked over at him. Was that an offer? She shook her head, "Um, no, it's fine."

Takuya surveyed her emerald eyes for a bit, then transferred his gaze down to the bracelets she was looking at earlier. He smirked back up at her, "You're not very good at lying."

"Ooh?" she asked in wonder as Takuya reached over, picking up the bracelet.

"I suppose _this_ is it?" he dangled it in front of her.

Izumi's eyes followed it, then made contact with his hazel eyes, "Yeah, but…you don't have to—"

Takuya halted her by whipping around, putting the bracelet on the counter, still smirking, "Ring this up for me, will ya?"

The cashier nodded, despite Izumi's objections. The cashier handed the bracelet, in a small red rectangular box, back to Takuya. Takuya grinned, thanking her and gave the box to Izumi.

"Here ya go."

Izumi looked down at the box, flushing a bit. Takuya's grin softened to another warm smile. She put in it her bag. Takuya raised a brow at her.

She noticed. "I…don't wanna loose it." She assured him.

He nodded, the sniffed the air, "Hey, do you smell food?"

Izumi looked around, sniffing the air to see if he was right, "No…"

"Well, I do, c'mon." he pulled her wrist, going over to a food stand.

"Ramen?" Izumi asked, watching Takuya order a bowl, "You smelled ramen?"

Takuya grinned at her, "I like ramen…" he said obviously.

"I can see that." Izumi said in return. Takuya was handed the bowl and the chopsticks. Izumi shook her head at him, "We'd better sit down…" she dragged him over to a bench where the pair sat down.

Takuya eagerly separated the chopsticks, starting to eat. Izumi sighed. The brunet glanced over at the blonde.

"Want some?"

Said blonde quickly began objecting, "Oh, no I—" Takuya shoved some ramen in her mouth. Izumi swallowed quickly and started coughing, pounding a fist to her chest to get some air.

"Oh…sorry." Takuya apologized, hitting her back.

Izumi sighed in relief as she swallowed it down, "Are you crazy, Kanbara? Are you trying to kill me?"

Takuya put his hands in front of him in defense, "No, I didn't mean to."

Izumi eyed his expression, then sighed in defeat.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you, remember?" he asked, eating more of the ramen.

Izumi's eyes shifted around suspiciously, "When did you say that?"

"In the letter." Takuya smiled cheerily, going to throw out the stuff. Izumi groaned and followed him, "Ooh a fruit stand!" Takuya grinned at the fruit stand near the garbage he threw his stuff out in.

Izumi's eyes went over the fruits there, seeing Takuya go over to the apples.

"Want one?" Takuya asked, showing her an apple.

"Um…" Izumi hummed, staring at the apple, then to his smiling face, "on second thought…yeah."

Takuya nodded. "Two." He said. He tossed one to Izumi, "here."

Izumi probed over her apple with her hands nervously, staring down at it. (A/N: Kinda like what Jasmine did to the apple Aladdin gave her in the movie…when she was pretending to be a commoner… at Aladdin's place…looking over the palace…yeah)

Takuya stood beside her, tossing his apple in the air, catching it with his other hand, smiling. He tossed it up again.

"Takuya?"

"Eh?" he asked as his apple landed on his head, then fell into his hand.

"Why'd you do all that stuff for me?"

Takuya looked at her in confusion, "Was it a bad thing?"

The blonde shook her head, "It's just that…" Takuya raised a brow at her, "never mind…"

Takuya shrugged, "All right, then." He smiled, tossing his apple in the air again. It landed on his head and stayed there. Izumi looked at him and giggled.

"Idiot, try it…" she went over, moving the apple from his head down to the back of his neck, "there."

Takuya chuckled at her, "You think this is a challenge? I do this all the time!" he claimed.

Izumi's eyes looked shocked, "You do?"

"Yeah," he smiled, taking the apple off the back of his neck, "in soccer."

"Oh." Izumi sounded dejected, turning her head away.

He reached out and touched her shoulder, "Why?"

"It's nothing…" Izumi folded her arms, facing away from him.

"Izumi." Takuya said in a firm voice.

Izumi shook her head, "You just…you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Takuya demanded.

Izumi bit on her bottom lip again. She never told anyone but her mother… Hikari didn't know…not even Kouji knew. And she trusted Kouji over anyone and she still didn't tell him. She barely even knew Takuya, and yet she was going to tell... But, she felt like she knew Takuya since she was born. She felt like she could trust him... If she told Takuya, how would he react?

She sighed, giving in, "Okay…"

Takuya seemed shocked at Izumi's story. But she didn't say the name…

"Did this kid have a name?" Takuya asked when she was done.

"Um…I forgot it." She lied.

Takuya looked confused, "Well, he's your best friend. Surely, you would remember his name…"

"_Was_." She corrected, "He _was_ my best friend."

He nodded, placing an affectionate hand on her shoulder. Izumi looked up at him, surprised. Izumi stared at him for a while, then buried her head on his shoulder. Takuya tilted aback, wondering what to do with his hands.

Takuya put his arms around her, like he was hugging her. He glared at the staring people around them.

"Go away, jerks, nothing to see." He told them firmly. Izumi didn't hear; she was in her own world.

Takuya bit his lip, looking down at her. Why did this feel so familiar? This never happened before.

"And the horse said to thedonkey..." Takuya said randomly.

Izumi's eyes shot up, then looked at him. "What?"

* * *

(1) – In the dub, Takuya called Izumi (Zoe) 'Girl' in the second episode, and I just put that there… Also that in the beginning of the first episode, when Takuya's racing out of the room, Shinya's lying near a pile of books and what looks like crayons, so I just made him write and draw in the books…for the heck of it. 

I tried making them nice to each other in this chapter, especially Takuya, because of what Takuya's supposed to do later. And the way Izumi's acting in this chapter is kind of based on Terra from Teen Titans…randomly, though. Part of her's also based on Aeris from Final Fantasy VII, because she noticed the similarities between Zack and Cloud, trying to replace Zack with Cloud because of that. (Izu doesn't die though...)

Yeah, no Kouji, Chiaki, Terou, Katsuharu, Hikari, Kouichi, Junpei, Daisuke or Takeru in this chapter. They don't really matter that much; they're just...there.

Y'know, I just realized that I've been using Katsuharu's dub name when everyone else has their Japanese name...I was supposed to be calling him Yuki! I'm an idiot...boy, I feel stupid...In _every_ fic I write, I mess up someone's name...oh well.

Yah, I know it's kinda short, but I was side-tracked! I'm gonna go watch episode 46 where Taki says he likes Izu again. (I'm obsessed with that)

Please go review now!


	5. Downright Posessed

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon, but I do like episode 46…a lot…

Look! Taki said he likes Izu! (takes out remote, presses rewind, then play) And again! And again and again! Hahaha…I'm having so much fun! Hahaha, look, he did it again! Hahaha…this is so much fun! Okay, I'll stop now…

* * *

Apparently, I must do this, to remind you all. 

_Takuya bit his lip, looking down at her. Why did this feel so familiar? This never happened before. _

"_And the horse said to the donkey…" Takuya said randomly._

_Izumi's eyes shot up, then looked at him. "What?"_

* * *

Izumi wiped her eye, looking back at Takuya who was trying so hard to avoid her eyes again, "What did you say?" 

"Nothing." Takuya muttered, looking behind her to see if there was anything that he could use to change the subject.

"No, what did you say?" she demanded, glaring up at him.

Takuya huffed quietly, then finally looked down at her. Why'd she get so mad? "Okay, that car…on the…_course_ is …um, _honking_." He made up, looking over at a car revving his engine.

Izumi turned around, seeing the car, "Oh…but it's revving, not honking."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It was honking a few seconds ago; you just didn't hear it."

Izumi raised a brow at him in confusion, "O…kay, then."

"Wanna go home now…or ya just wanna stand out here all day?" Takuya offered as she got off him. He started walking off, but turned his head back, seeing Izumi lingering behind, her hands clasped in front of her, "Uh, Izu?" He just stared at her; he needed to get her home quickly. He needed to think…alone.

Izumi bit her lip, looking away from him with something crying in her eyes, although she looked fine, "You're not gonna…?"

Takuya tilted his head to the side in confusion, staring at her for a while before closing his eyes lightly, smiling. His eyes opened, happy, like they always were, as he shook his head, "I'm not gonna tell anyone, I promise."

Izumi nodded, signifying her thanks as she ran over, taking his arm again.

* * *

"Okay, there's your house, bye Izu!" Takuya said rapidly. Izumi blinked at him, like he was crazy. 

"O…kay, Takuya, see ya…" Izumi said nervously, "Um…thanks for everything."

Takuya was practically shoving the girl into her house, "Okay, you're welcome, just go! Good night, Izu, sleep tight, um…what else? Don't lose the bracelet and…stay happy!" he said like a kid on too much coffee. (A/N: Or like Max from Beyblade on sugar!)

Izumi gave him another confused look, "Okay, Takuya, thanks…you okay?" she asked calmly.

"I'm fine!" he said loudly, "Bye!" he ran off quickly without another word.

Izumi blinked after him. What in the world made him act like that all of a sudden? Did she do something wrong? Maybe it was the ramen… What kind of person gets high off ramen? She smiled, shaking her head, "Only Takuya…" she muttered with a sigh, closing the door.

* * *

Takuya slammed the door closed after him when he went in, then raced to his room. 

"Takuya, is that you?" his mother called from the kitchen. She halted when she heard the door of his room slam shut, "Yeah, it's him…" she concluded.

* * *

The brunet threw his bag to the ground beside his door, and flopped face down onto his bed. Why did his head hurt so much suddenly? Was it that kid Izumi was talking about? What kind of person forgets her best friend's name? That was just cruel. 

Takuya sat up, bringing a hand to rub his temples until the knocking on his door stole his attention.

"Takuya-onii-san?" a small voice squeaked out.

"What?" Takuya spat as the door pried open, revealing the face of his younger brother who blinked at him, confused. Takuya merely raised a brow, asking what he wanted with that look while Shinya opened the door wider, revealing his little form with his hands clasped behind his back shyly, the ball on his right foot moving in circles against the ground, "What, Shinya?" he asked again, annoyed at his brother's disturbance and silence.

"Did you…get the…?" Shinya asked, afraid of his brother's penetrating eyes that hoped to crack the young boy in two.

Without a word, Takuya jerked a finger over to his bag near the door. Shinya nodded in thanks, rushing over to the bag, unzipping it and rummaging through Takuya's stuff until he found his objective. He pulled it out, grinned, and then grimaced at Takuya's glaring eyes still haunting over him.

Shinya managed an uneasy chuckle at his brother before Takuya's eyes flashed anger, causing the young Kanbara to dart out of the room without looking back. Takuya stood up, groaning, going over to the door. He held the side of the door and shouted.

"You could at least close the door next time you do that, Shinya!"

Takuya grunted, and slammed the door lazily, flopping back on his bed. His head hurt so much.

_The brunet sat across the blonde girl who opened the book in her lap, as she tilted her head down to view the book, making it harder for him to see her face, "Ahem. 'One day there was a…(horse and a donkey on a farm. The donkey asked the horse for food, and the horse said to the donkey)… '_ (A/N: My book was about a duck…meh)

_He had blocked out what…ever she was talking about. He brushed some strands from her eyes, "I like you."_

_Her head shot up at him, "B-But this is about a donkey."_

"Mommy, Takuya's dying!" Shinya shouted.

Takuya looked up, seeing his door open wide, with his younger brother looking at him in shock from the doorway. Takuya was still lying face down on his bed, just like he remembered. How was he dying? What the…? Takuya heard his mother's footsteps racing up the stairs until she reached her eldest son's room.

"Where, Shinya?" she asked. Shinya pointed to his brother, while Mrs. Kanbara went over to Takuya's side. She observed her son, who gave her a hard glare, showing that he was fine. The woman then looked at Shinya, "He's not dying…what made you think he was dying?"

The young boy was pressing his index fingers against each other nervously, "Well, he was banging his head on the pillow over and over again…"

Takuya raised a brow. He didn't remember doing that… His mother put the back of her hand to his forehead. Takuya attempted at pushing her hand away, "I'm fine, mom."

"You're heating up…" she stated.

"No, your hand is just cold…" Takuya said back.

This earned him a dry look, "My hand is not cold, Takuya Kanbara," she said flatly, "_You've_ got yourself a fever."

"For what? What did I do?" Takuya asked, watching his mother leave the room.

"Don't ask me."

Takuya grumbled and flopped on his bed again, this time on his back. Then he remembered… "Shinya, go away."

Shinya ran off, without need for a second warning.

* * *

Shinya lay on his stomach on the floor, near his books, crayons and whatever else. Takuya wasn't usually like that… It scared Shinya. How was he supposed to react to something he's never seen before? And how was he supposed to know that Takuya wasn't dying? He looked downright possessed, slamming his head in that pillow over and over! 

He hummed a little song, trying to draw a picture of 'angry' Takuya with 'scared' Shinya in the book Takuya got him. Although he was scared, Shinya was smiling as he drew.

Sure, he had seen 'mean' Takuya, but not 'angry' Takuya…maybe even 'annoyed with Shinya' Takuya.

Shinya had named all of the emotions Takuya showed him from time to time, drawing a picture of it, along with Shinya's own reaction to it. It was in the other books… And for some reason, his father gave Shinya a checklist of the emotions Takuya had when he was younger.

Almost all of them were checked off, but there were some at the bottom with blank boxes; anger, love, happiness, sadness and a scratched out 'killer instinct'." Why would his father think that Takuya had killer instinct?

And Takuya never really was happy…he just pretended so that everyone'd think that he was. And whenever Shinya asked why he would always get the same answer; "_There's nothing to be happy about…something's missing._"

But that didn't mean he was sad…he was just…neutral to everything around him.

"Shinya, call your brother down for his medicine, then dinner." His mother instructed.

He nodded, running to the bottom of the staircase to call to his brother, "Takuya-onii-san! Food!"

No response.

But…Takuya liked food. Shinya became worried; this wasn't normal. If _food_ couldn't get his brother down, Shinya didn't know what could. This was bad. Cautiously, he went up the stairs, peering into Takuya's room where he was sitting on the edge of his bed, three fingers pressed up against his forehead.

"Takuya-onii-san?" Shinya asked again, softly, for he feared if he said it any louder, Takuya would run away like an animal from a curious girl. (A/N: Or like Chuumon from Hikari in the first season…)

"Shinya…please…" Takuya began, his voice begging slightly on the end of each word. The young boy was aware of the slight cracking he heard. Silence followed for many moments, until Shinya saw Takuya shaking his head, in what looked like sorrow.

Shinya could check off 'sadness' and 'anger' from that checklist now…

"…just…get out of my room," Takuya sighed, turning his head away. His voice clearly projected much sadness, and the longing for something lost. Shinya felt a lump in his throat when he tried to reply to Takuya, finding himself unable to speak. What happened?

"Takuya…" Shinya said gently. He had rarely called his brother by his name without the 'onii-san' attached to it. Why was Takuya changing his attitudes so quickly? What was wrong with him?

"No…Shinya, just…" Takuya was struggling with what he wanted to say and what he needed to say. He _wanted_ to tell him that he was fine, and that everything would be all right. He _needed_ to tell him about his headache, why it was hurting and what Izumi made him feel. He _wanted_ to tell him to just leave him alone and that he wasn't dying. He _needed_ to tell him about everything that hurt him, the headache and he could remember.

Shinya just stared at Takuya, although he was facing away from him. Shinya felt his own eyes stinging, like they were begging Shinya for a reason to cry, any reason at all, he just felt like he needed to cry, but he had no reason to. His heart was screaming at him, telling him to do something. But Shinya wasn't a mind-reader. His brother was hurting…and he wouldn't say why. He knew that Takuya was acting weird for a reason. He glared at his older brother for the longest while, thinking that if Takuya felt like shit, then Shinya could too.

"Just what?" Shinya replied, suddenly demanding an answer.

Takuya turned to face him again. His eyes were…smoldering…with…something, "I don't know, okay? _I don't know_!" he grabbed the side of his head. (A/N: Now if we all remember all those times Takuya lashed out in anger...especially at Kouji... He likes swearing to Kouji in the Jap...a lot...wow...)

Shinya tilted aback, letting out a slight gasp. Now Shinya found reason to cry. Takuya's eyes were screaming at him, Takuya's heart was screaming at him, Takuya's words were screaming at him. Maybe Shinya was right the first time; Takuya was downright possessed….

Without thinking, Takuya began talking, "She…she told me about this little kid from when she was small. It was driving her crazy… I wanted to help her, to find the kid for her…for no apparent reason. Then…something flashed in my head…a girl saying 'and the horse said to the donkey…', so I accidentally said it aloud. For a second, I think she thought I had something to do with the kid."

Shinya was glaring hard at his brother, through narrowed eyes. "You're possessed…" he began, "aren't you?"

* * *

Um…Well, then… Sorry for the weird chappie end... 

I dunno, I was high (on cookies and Taki saying that he likes Izu…I'm gonna watch that again) when I started writing that, and when near the end, I had just finished reading this kind of dark romance thing… but when I wrote the end, I was thinking of Tyson and Brooklyn from Beyblade…(Yah! Didn't anyone see when Brooklyn went crazy and dark? He seemed so cutely innocent, but he's evil! Haha, I find that cool...for some reason) Also my head hurt... I'll get back to the Takumi soon, as soon as Taki's done being crazy.

And Takuya's not insane… at least I hope not… Izumi's not in here a lot…'cause I wanted to get into Taki's side. Takuya only remembers that bit so far. But um…the memories are trying to get back into his head, but something's stopping them…that's why his head hurts.

I just realized that this is more about Shinya trying to get to Takuya than Takuya himself...oops. But...Shinya's cool! But basically, Takuya was the Brooklyn and Shinya's the Tyson.

All right, now please review!


	6. Forgetting This Feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon…or anything about it. I don't even own anything that contains the word 'digi'…except this digital camera…oh wait; it's my dad's…hehe?

_

* * *

Shinya was glaring hard at his brother, through narrowed eyes. "You're possessed…" he began, "aren't you?" _

* * *

Takuya glared at Shinya in return, "Shinya…" he said in an exasperated sigh. 

"_You're not gonna…?"_

"_I'm not gonna tell anyone, I promise."_

Now Takuya was gonna get it. He just told Shinya…

Takuya felt his eyes stinging, blazing, screaming, and felt like he should be crying. For what reason?

"So are you crazy, then?" Shinya asked, with imploring in his voice.

Takuya scoffed; he _wished_ he were crazy, to use that as an excuse from everyone if they asked what was wrong with him. Everyone would ask, because everyone liked Takuya… he didn't know why. He guessed they just couldn't help it.

Finally, Takuya managed a chuckle, "I hope not."

Shinya eyed his brother's expression thoroughly, "Are you still…you?"

Takuya felt something in his stomach that was quite uncomfortable. His eyes were still stinging and they cried out in pain. He grabbed the side of his head once again, "I don't know, Shinya…"

"Who was the girl you were talking about?"

Again, Takuya's head hurt, causing a grunt of pain, "A…friend."

Shinya looked confused, "Well the way you were acting and talking, I would've thought that you liked her or something…"

Takuya resisted the urge to shake his head furiously, but the pain in his chest and the uncomfortable sting in his stomach prevented him from doing so. He tried so hard, with hopes of ignoring the feelings, to dismiss them as merely nothing, or a figment of nothingness, that would disappear if Takuya woke up. He wanted so much to be dreaming all this right now.

"She's just…a really good friend of mine," Takuya insisted with a grin that seemed forced, even to him. He knew Shinya could see past that. Shinya read the look in Takuya's eyes very easily, no matter what Takuya tried to hide it up.

Takuya's eyes were still stinging, still blazing, still screaming, and they wanted so much to cry, because of all the pain he had to feel. And this all started with Izumi.

_Izumi_ was the reason why Takuya was hurting.

_Izumi_ was the reason why Takuya felt crazy.

_Izumi_ was the reason why Takuya couldn't think anymore.

And…Izumi was the reason why Takuya felt so different about everything.

Takuya gazed up at the ceiling, pondering.

Was Izumi really worth all this pain he was going through? Was she worth the possible insanity along the way? Was she worth spending time with? Was she worth…falling in love with?

Takuya grabbed the side of his head once again. He let out a pained cry toward the ceiling, eyes clasped tight shut.

Shinya didn't budge from his spot. Nothing Takuya did could possibly scare Shinya now, "If she's such a 'good friend' of yours, why're you screaming?"

Takuya ignored his brother, lowering his head down, now grabbing both sides of his head.

"_I…like you, too."_

"_Really?"_

_A nod followed._

"Izumi?" Takuya muttered, raising his head back up.

Shinya raised a brow, "You want me to call Koushiro Izumi?" he offered in his own confusion.

* * *

Shinya _wanted_ to find out what was bothering Takuya. He _wanted_ to know if, he too, was destined to descend into insanity like Takuya did. He wanted to know why his own eyes were screaming out concern for Takuya. Perhaps it was just a brother thing. 

Shinya made a mental note to himself to ask Kouji or Kouichi if that was true. If it was, he had nothing to fear.

Takuya shook his head, "Koushiro probably has work to do…you know him."

"So then _what were you talking about_?" Shinya's tone was dead-serious. He never used that tone before, and it frightened even him while he resisted the urge to smirk at his accomplishment, no matter how weird he found it.

"Izumi…Orimoto." Takuya spoke slowly, hoping that his brother would understand. Unfortunately, that wasn't so. Said brother cocked another brow at him, and then folded his arms.

"A girl," he started, "the one that you were talking about?" (A/N: Izumi's a common female name in Japan… also a family name.) Shinya didn't feel like himself. He felt like he was the older one, advising Takuya in what to do next. If Shinya ever went crazy, Takuya'd have to do this… Shinya saw his brother nod, "What about her?"

"I…I think I have something to do with that kid nine years ago…" Takuya spoke softly, his voice not even trying to counter Shinya's dead-serious tone.

Shinya felt something crawl into his stomach, "Takuya-onii-san," he began, resuming his normal baby-ish voice, "Can we go eat dinner now?" he put a hand over his growling stomach, "I'm kinda hungry…"

* * *

Takuya's eyes widened in shock; just now, he had noticed that Shinya was acting quite mature, not being his normal baby self, long enough for Takuya to eliminate the sore feeling in the pit of his stomach. Shinya actually helped him…but for what reason? But Takuya still had the pain in his chest, although he was quite unsure of what it was or how to get rid of it, but he was certain that it involved a certain jade-eyed blonde…

* * *

"Hika, why did you just leave me like that!" Izumi screeched into her phone. On the other line, Hikari pulled the phone away from her ear because of the intensity of the sound. Once she thought it was safe, Hikari put it back. 

"Well, sorry, Izu, but Takeru and the others told me and Chiaki to leave you to walk by yourself so that Takuya could do it." Hikari rolled her shoulders, sounding like it wasn't such as big of a deal as Izumi intended it to be.

Izumi clasped the phone in desperation, "But you don't understand! I think he got high off of the ramen!" she said loudly.

"Izu, you're just overreacting…" Hikari said flatly, "Besides, he's not so bad… Daisuke told me about Takuya when they're at soccer practice; Takuya's really nice…"

Izumi sent her emerald orbs to glance at the red box containing the bracelet Takuya got her lying on her desk, "Yeah…I bet…" she said, slightly uneasily, then she looked back toward the window, "really nice."

"You sound different…did something happen?" Hikari asked, curiously.

"No!" Izumi said a bit too loudly and forwardly. Hikari cocked a light brow on the other line. Oh yeah, she was lying. The brunette chuckled lightly to herself.

"Sounds like something did…" Hikari pointed out, "anything you wanna talk about?"

Izumi huffed out a sigh, blowing a golden strand aside, "No…'cause even if I did, you'd just coo and make fun of me later." She said dryly.

Hikari giggled, "You know I wouldn't do that to you…"

"Don't start…" Izumi warned, "Hold on, Hika, I got another call. Hello?"

"Izu, can you come here?"

"Kouji?"

* * *

After his dinner, Takuya grabbed his hat, "Mom, I'm going over to Kouji's again." 

"Yeah sure…wait…" she sent him a suspicious look, "are you still sick?"

He scoffed, "Tche, I wasn't even sick to begin with." He ran out of the house before his mother could object the brunet even further.

"Hiya, Kouji!" Takuya grinned, "You're not Kouji…"

Izumi folded her arms, "How perceptive of you to notice…"she said flatly.

Takuya glared at her for a couple of seconds, with her returning every glare. He grabbed the side of his head again, "I have no time for this, where's Kouji?" he demanded.

"With Kouichi…" Izumi stated, jerking a finger behind her, "why?"

"Does he know about the…?" Takuya started, giving her a curious look.

Izumi tilted her head to the side, "…boy?" she finished, "No…you're the only one I've told."

"But Kouji's your closest friend…why would you tell me over him?" Takuya asked with confusion and lost feelings hanging on his words. Izumi didn't answer, but merely turned her head away from him. Takuya noticed her emerald orbs quivering. He had seen Shinya with the same look before.

Izumi muttered something softly, hoping that he wouldn't hear her. Takuya tilted back for a bit, his mouth slightly open as he took in a gasp.

"Izu, you'll have to say that again…just so I can be sure…I heard right." Takuya spoke softly.

"I thought you were him…" Izumi refused to look into his inquiring hazel eyes. He wanted something from her…and she knew what. She wouldn't give it to him. He wanted the truth…the _whole_ truth.

Takuya's expression softened to a warm look, filled with some pity, a weak smile and affection. Izumi was fiddling with the hem of her skirt, looking for anything to keep her attention off of him. She didn't want to face him, for some reason. She sounded crazy, even to herself. What kind of person believes that your late best friend is reincarnated in someone you've never met before? (A/N: ME!) And that would sound crazy, but if it were true, and…what would happen then?

Then why did you suddenly feel like this stranger knew you better than anyone, after just one thing that happened? It felt like…she could trust Takuya better than anyone, despite having only met him, yet she still felt like she knew him all her life. Like…there was something inside him that she just felt was safe. She shook her head, her golden hair flowing with her movements. Now it was her turn to grab the side of her head as she shut her eyes tightly.

It was impossible; Akechi was long gone; dead. Takuya _had_ to be someone else, with similarities to that of Akechi…that was all. She couldn't use Takuya to replace him; it didn't seem right. Izumi slipped a hand into her pocket and felt the cold metal of the bracelet. Inside, she shuddered; what was she supposed to do? She pulled out the jewelry, slipping it on her wrist, and then sent a sunny smile down at it. No more Akechi…just Takuya. That's all Izumi believed in now.

Takuya put a hand to her shoulder once again, "How can you be so sure?" he asked gently, making her crystalline emerald eyes stare up at him. Izumi sent him a smile, which he returned only for a moment before lowering it down again. He couldn't smile, not now. He was in too much confusion to smile.

"I'm not…" Izumi stated in her gentle tone.

His brows furrowed in question, "Then…?"

Izumi cut him off with the shake of her head, "Just…forget about him. I don't wanna wallow anymore, Takuya. What's done is done and I'm moving on."

"It took you nine years to figure that out?" Takuya inquired teasingly, giving her a rough smirk. Izumi giggled a bit, and then lightly punched his arm.

"It took _you_ to get me to figure that out," she smiled at up at him. To her, it made sense. If Takuya hadn't come around, she would've been wallowing, searching and waiting around forever. The fact that she thought she could replace Akechi with someone like him made her realize that it was just believing in a false hope. Wishing that something impossible _would_ happen.

Takuya nodded nervously. She was giving up, when he was just figuring it out? He thought…maybe if she held on to that belief just a little longer, then something that wouldn't have happened should've happened. He refused to believe that the confusion and pain he went through was for nothing.

He took a hold on her shoulders, "Izumi…" he began lightly, with a little begging in his voice, "what if I told you I knew where the kid was?"

Izumi raised a light brow at him, "He's buried in the cemetery, Takuya, I know that." She said matter-of-factly.

The brunet shook his head, "No, I mean…" he incidentally slid his hands down her arms so that they were at her wrists, "his spirit. The one that knew you…the one that loved you."

Izumi kept her confused look directed at him. What did he mean? "Where?"

Takuya sighed, turning his head away from her, his hands taking a strong grip on her wrists. He didn't want to tell her, because he didn't know himself. Then he realized that he asked her a question that she didn't answer, "You still didn't answer _my_ question yet."

Izumi blinked, then remembered, "If you told me, then…" Izumi didn't know how to finish that in a way that didn't suggest that she maybe kinda liked him, "I won't hit you."

Takuya looked at her with another inquiring look, "Okay, whatever. Izumi, I…" he got cut short by a certain upset blue-haired boy.

"Hey! How long have you two weirdoes been standing in my doorway?" Kouji demanded, coming up a few steps behind Izumi, "Geez, if my neighbors see, I'll never hear the end of it." He shook his head at them, "Idiots…" he scorned. Both gave him a curious look, "both of you!"

Takuya let go of the blonde's wrists and went inside, closing the door behind them. Kouji sneered. God only knows how long those morons were there. He really didn't want anyone to see him. He wasn't exactly friendly with dear old step-mother and he hated her friends.

"Izumi said you were with Kouichi…" Takuya pointed out, "How'd you get back?"

"There's a _back door_, genius; the one I always use…" Takuya and Izumi sent him another weird look, "for reasons that you don't need to know. Or that I doubt you'd understand…" Kouji stowed his hands in his pockets, sneering that them again, and "Did you come here for something, Kanbara, or what?"

Takuya shrugged his shoulders, pressing past the blonde to the upset boy, "I just wanted to say hi…and to talk."

"Humph…" Kouji cocked his head up, and then walked away, "Fine."

Takuya just stared, and then with some hesitation, he followed.

* * *

Yeah, sorry to leave it there, but I was just finishing up some AMVs and I need to make two more without a distraction. 


	7. Denial

Er…sorry for taking a month! But…I have another life where I make anime music videos and I've been trying to do 4 at the same time (on requests). But I put them on hold.

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own Digimon, but I did make a few Takumi AMVs…still, don't own Digimon. Sucks, huh?

----------

_Takuya shrugged his shoulders, pressing past the blonde to the upset boy, "I just wanted to say hi…and to talk."_

"_Humph…" Kouji cocked his head up, and then walked away, "Fine."_

_Takuya just stared, and then with some hesitation, he followed._

----------

Kouji threw a pillow at an empty couch where Takuya could lie down while Kouji took the small chair, pulling it up to the couch, "Sit, Kanbara…you have seven minutes…."

Takuya stared at him with confusion, "What, so you're a shrink now?"

"You came to me, so whatever…your fault." Navy eyes rolled in annoyance as Takuya took the hint, lying down."Seven minutes…start now."

"Well, it all started when…wait, why do I only get seven minutes?" The brunet asked angrily, sitting up.

The navy haired boy growled at him, "Because that's when my dinner is done from the oven. Any more questions, soccer boy?"

"Yeah, if the food's actually edible, can I have some?"

Kouji's eyes narrowed enough to be dark blue slits, "Okay, let's get on with this…" he sighed, pushing Takuya's head back down.

----------

"…and yeah…" Takuya finished, looking at the navy haired boy. Said boy was staring at the timer endlessly.

"Uh-huh…uh-huh…uh-huh…" Kouji said monotonously, keeping his chin up with his hand, propped up by his elbow against his knee.

"Kouji, I'm done…"

"Huh?" Kouji looked up at him, "Oh right…" he straightened up, trying to make it look like he was paying attention, "You like her."

"I like who?"

"Izumi." Kouji replied simply, going over to the kitchen, "You like her."

Takuya sat up, blushing and wide-eyed, "I never said that in my seven minutes!"

"First, it was six and a half minutes and second, that's what was implied and your story screamed it." Kouji yelled back, putting on oven mitts.

"But…you weren't even listening!"

Kouji rolled his eyes, opening the oven and pulling out his dinner, "Just because it looks like I don't care, doesn't mean that I can't hear you…you like her. That's why you walked her home, that's why you think you're that kid, and that's why you're in my house, so get out," he strode over to the living room, setting his dinner on the table near Takuya.

Takuya folded his arms angrily, "But you said I could have some of your dinner and I – gwaaahh! What _is_ that?" he yelled at the offending object of supposed food.

"Squid…" Kouji answered plainly, looking down at it. Takuya went over and started poking it with a toothpick.

"Yeah, well it looks like a black, dead French fry…"

Kouji slapped his hand away, "I'd like to see you do better…" Takuya had no reply for that and seated himself back on the couch, pretending he was still in a shrink's, "Yeah, knew ya couldn't…" Kouji went back to the kitchen, setting his food on the table.

"I don't like her, I don't like her, I don't like her, I don't – " Takuya's chant was interrupted by a splash of cold water against his face. Looking up, crimson eyes glare at the wolf boy with a tilted glass of nothing, dripping a bit, "Not cool, Kouji, not cool…"

Kouji looked at the glass, "Really? I was sure I got the cold water…"

"By not cool, I meant not nice, idiot…"

"Well, I'm not that nice; get used to it." Kouji scoffed, "So…get your lazy butt of my couch and tell Izu you like her."

Takuya folded his arms again, "Why couldn't _you_ be sick and _Kouichi_ give me advice?"

"Because…I dunno, Kouichi spends too much time with Ken, all right, so get the hell out! Your seven minutes were up three minutes ago! Why are you still here?" Kouji snapped, glaring at the brunet. Though if his stepmother came through the door and saw Takuya, she'd say that Kouji was finally having friends over, but he didn't want to give her a chance to talk to him…which is why he wanted Takuya out as quickly as possible, but getting the stubborn brunet out was harder than it seemed.

The hazel-eyed boy stood up, "Where's Kouichi?"

"Why? Are you gonna talk to him too?" Kouji folded his arms, glaring harder.

"Yes," Takuya retorted, "And maybe he won't tell me that I like Izumi."

----------

"You like her…" Kouichi said in a hoarse voice, coughing and hugging the blankets close to him.

"No, I don't! She's my friend's…crush's…friend!" Takuya yelled back, the counting on his fingers and mumbling to himself, "Wait…me…Daisuke…Hikari…Izumi. Yeah, I got it."

Kouichi shook his head, "That doesn't matter; you like her."

Takuya's head dropped sadly, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Kouichi coughed again, covering his nose and mouth with the blanket, "Why? Who said it?"

"You and Kouji."

Kouichi rubbed his eyes, "Aw, you consider…me and Kouji everyone?" he coughed.

Takuya stared at him, "Fine, who else can I ask?"

Kouichi managed to smirk at him by lowering the blankets.

----------

Ken looked up at the brunet from the book he was reading, "You like her." He said simply from his computer chair.

Takuya practically screamed from Ken's bedside, jerking his hands in his own hair in frustration, "No. I. Don't!"

Ken sighed, putting a bookmark in the spot he was reading, folding the book into his lap, "Look, I'm only letting you in here because you're Daisuke's friend and you're Kouichi's friend. Otherwise…all I know about you is that you like soccer and you're Kouji's main subject of annoyance. So if you're going to reject my conclusion, then can you at least do it when it's not a favor?"

"Sorry…"

Ken studied his expression, "And I would advise you not to talk to Daisuke…" Takuya lifted a brow at this and Ken answered before the question of why could escape Takuya's lips, "You know how big a mouth Daisuke has. Big for eating, big for blabbing. If you tell Daisuke, he's going to tell Hikari and you can trust her to tell Izumi…" Ken gave him a sly look, "Unless you _want_ Izumi to know. Though, if I were you, I'd prefer to tell her myself instead of using connections like Daisuke and Hikari."

Takuya blinked in silence, staring at Ken until the former Kaiser picked up his book again, "Y'know…for a guy who lost his genius, you're pretty smart…"

"Yeah, well…" Ken mumbled, not looking up, "I'd like to see you pull of this haircut with a brain smaller than the size of Daisuke's ego."

Takuya sighed, standing up, "Well…thanks. And Kouichi says hi."

Dark sapphire eyes look up at the brunet, "Well, tell Kouchi to get better so he can tell me himself. And you…" Takuya found Ken jerking a finger at him, "watch out for Takeru too. I know it goes against his good-nature, but that boy seems to love hearing others problems. Somehow, he remembers them and hints to it a lot whenever the subject is around."

Takuya glanced around the room unnervingly, "Um…sure…thanks."

----------

Takuya sighed, staring at the sidewalk as he went home. Seeing a familiar pair of pink shoes, he looked up, "Ah! Hikari! It's…just you," he sighed in relief.

"I'm going to let that one go, Kanbara…only because you play soccer with Taichi, you're Daisuke's friend and you're really nice to Izumi." Hikari put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay, all right, I'm sorry, Yagami," Hikari gave him a darker glare, "er…Hikari-chan…and speaking of Izumi…where is she?"

"Well, last time I saw her, she was going to Kouji's house…and she said you were there. Then when Kouji brought you in the room to talk, she visited Kouichi for three minutes and now she's at my house, being interrogated by Taichi and Yamato." Hikari shrugged.

"Why aren't you with her?"

Hikari showed him a list, "My mom needs me to get these things, and Taichi was 'too sore' from soccer to get them…though, if you want to go over, you can. For some reason, my mom likes having company over," she sighed.

"Okay, er…thanks Hikari-chan." Takuya smiled, waving a hand as she walked away.

"Whatever, Kanbara…" she waved until she was out of eyesight.

Takuya just grinned. With all those lectures Taichi gave them about needing any help in soccer and going to his house if anything, Takuya knew where to go.

----------

Okay, so no Izumi in this chapter…sorry it's short and weird, but I have to get back to work now…


End file.
